Reveal My Secret!
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: Eren Jaeger, a young man that his fate was not good as the other teens. He have to find a job to fund an Ophanage he had long lived in, and for himself. He'll do anything to get a job, anything... [Crossdress!Eren] BL
1. Chapter 1

"What?"

Eren blinked his emerald green eyes several times, a 40-ish old man sit in front of him while staring at a pile of documents on his desk with a boring face, he just replied Eren's shocked face with a long sigh.

"Yes, you've heard that yourself, Jaeger." He coughing slightly, "Your work's good, you also experienced in your field… but there's something missing," He takes a deep breath.

"You're not a girl."

Still don't understands, Eren asked him again. "What do you mean by I'm not a girl?"

"You know, people in this century are more preferred to be served by a girl than boy – and you know this is a **Maid Café**. We don't accept any employee other that a girl, even though it's just a _janitor_." Eren sharpened his eyes at that.

"Let's see, rather than you being a waitress, why don't you search for an agency? Your face is good enough to be a boyband's-"

SLAM!

With a loud slam on his desk, the room fell into silence. Eren whispered with a cold voice.

"Excuse me."

**.**

**.**

**Reveal My Secret!**

**Chapter 1**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Original fic by Draco de Laviathan**

**Translated by Miharu Midorikawa**

**WARNING! Cross-dressing Eren, maybe OOC, BL!Shonen-ai!yaoi!boy x boy!**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jaeger, 16 years old, unemployed.

Teens like Eren are – probably – in school right now. Studying, spending times with a friend (s), attending a club, and even falling in love (with an opposite gender or with the same).

But he doesn't have a time for that. He's not lucky like the others.

Abandoned by his parents when he's still a child, often got into a meaningless fight because of his attitude, placed in an oh-so-poor-Orphanage that he had to quit school to fund the Orphanage.

Well… actually, the Orphanage wasn't so poor in the past that require Eren to find a job (which 'till now he hasn't got a job) but that all changed when the owner of the Orphanage – an ex-doctor – suddenly working on a crazy project, based on the mystical creatures named 'Titan'. Now that place only can afforest 'till kindergarten - that's because the owner oh that place is a friend of the Orphanage's owner.

Dragging his legs heavily to his beloved home, he led out a long sigh and still thinking where should he search for a job next. For god's sake- his talent is just cleaning something and takes care of the house. That's because the Orphanage is always so messy- courtesy of the kids.

Willing or unwilling, Eren have to search for a job that has to do with cleaning.

. . . . .

"I'm home…" Eren closed the door while takes off his shoes. Before he can even breathe, a bunch of kids approaching him.

"Eren-nii! Did you bring something for us? Foods? Presents?"

Sadly, the kids always expecting him to bring something home, but he hasn't got a job, that means he doesn't have any money.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you guys…"

Their expression becomes sad, tears dwelled up in their eyes. Eren couldn't bear to see their sad faces, he rushed searching for an idea.

"For an exchange, how about I bake you guys something? What do you want?"

In a matter of seconds, their faces become happy again. "Biscuit! Biscuit!"

Eren nodded and walked to the kitchen to start searching for ingredients in the counter. 'Thank god, there's ingredients left from Mikasa yesterday.'

"Eren, you're back?" A voice come out from the kitchen's door, Eren glanced to see the owner of the voice.

"Ah, Christa! I just arrived a moment ago. You've finished your job?"

A blond haired girl with a pair of blue sky eyes named 'Christa' nodded while take a chair from near the diner table and turned on the TV in the kitchen. "Yup, the head gardener is being kind to us and let us come home early."

The sounds from the nearly broken TV filling the kitchen. While Christa organizing her stuff from her bag, Eren started mixing the ingredients to bake the biscuits.

[Currently, cross-dressing is popular among the citizens, there are so much boys and girls dressed up as the opposites-]

Eren watched the TV while mixing the batter in his hands. He saw some cross dresser that being interviewed by the reporter, they looks happy when explaining about their hobby. Suddenly, he got an idea, well… it's kinda a crazy idea actually. But he's sure that his idea can bring him a job. He glanced at Christa.

"Christa, you're working on the Smith Family's garden right?"

Christa confused why Eren is asking her that question, she tilted her head slightly. "That's right, but why?"

"Is there's a job in there? Anything."

"Like I said several times, Eren. They don't have any job anymore." She sighed. Her brother – she considered all of the people in the Orphanage is her family – is keep searching for a job.

"Actually, they currently need a maid. But you're-"

"That's exactly what I need." Eren is now in front of Christa and held her hands – with his hands is covered with flour.

"Christa, teach me how to be a girl!"

"…Eh?"

. . . . .

"Shoes with heels, check! Black stocking, check! Make up, check!"

A dark brown haired _gir_l with _her_ medium length – slight curly – hair reached _her_ back, _she_ stared _herself_ on a mirror. Fitting _her_ new maid outfit that gave to _her_ a moment a go. _She_ got a job in the Smith Family, _her_ hard work is finally being payed.

"…Wig, check!"

"Ellen, are you done?"

Yup, Eren Jaeger – or should we say – Ellen Jaeger now, is succeeded hiding his identity and now working as a maid in the Smith Family – the infamous corporation and have sooooo much money.

"Yes, I'm done!" Eren replied and open the door. He stepped out to where the other maids are waiting for him.

"It's looks good on you!" Said Mina, one of the maids working here, "I'm so glad that Christa had a sister! If not, I would be dropped dead cleaning the house!"

Christa gave her a smile, while her _sister _gave her a – fake – smile and say, "Thank you for accepting me here." To the other workers in the house. Eren hoped that his disguise won't blow up anytime soon.

'I hope he can stand our Young Master…'

. . . . .

"Now, are you've remembered all the places in this house?"

Eren nodded. Honestly, he doesn't really remember _all_ of the places. But he remember where is the bed rooms, his bed room, Master Irvin Smith's office and his son's room – Eren forgot his name.

"Good! Why don't you prepared a tea for Young Master? He will arrive from his college soon. You have to show a good impressions to him~"

"Un, I get it." Eren nodded again and walked to the kitchen, but Mina stopped him. "Um, wait!"

"Yes, Mina-san?"

"Be careful, don't mess things up in his room. He hates anything messy and dirty!" That black haired girl reminding Eren, which replied jus with a nod from Eren's head – again.

. . . . .

"Excuse me…"

The boy dressed up as a maid stepped on a room while carry a tray that has a tea pot, complete with one set of a tea cup on it. He stared at the fancy and amazingly clean room, even he can't see a single dust in the room.

He placed the tray on a small table besides – Eren think – the Young Master's desk. While poured the warm tea to the cup, he glanced at the desk filled with a dozen of papers lying around – probably from his work. He noticed there's a small pool of spilled ink in the corner of the desk. Looks like his Master is on a hurry when left this morning.

After finished preparing the tea, he takes out a clean napkin from his dress' pocket and cleaned the ink off of the desk. He also organizes the papers and fixes the position of the clock in that room.

The point is, he finally cleaned his Master's room in his own.

. . . . .

A black silky limousine stopped in front of the Smith Family's house, a young man – probably around 19 years old – stepped out from the car while say his gratitude to the driver. The driver replied with a smile and a nod, before finally drive the car away to parked it.

That young man with silky black raven hair tiredly stepped inside the house, "I'm home."

"Welcome back, Young Master Rivaille." Mina greeted him while bowed in respect. "A tea has been prepared in your room. Do you want to take a bath? I will prepare the water."

"Yes, make sure the water is not too hot." Replied Rivaille with a monotone voice without expressions on his face and he walked to his room. When he arrived at his room, his eyes slightly widened in surprise.

His room is… more clean and tidy than this morning.

Usually, he cleaned his room himself because he's afraid his things will be misplaced and mixed is someone's cleaned his room. But this is not. Everything looks perfect, his paperwork is complete – nothing missing, the ink bottle in the corner of his desk is filled, and his clock is placed on the wall.

Everything is perfect.

He sipped – surprisingly – warm tea, usually it's not this warm when he arrived home. 'Am I arrived early?'

Even he noticed the tea cup cover is different than the usual he use.

"Young Master, the water is ready. Do you want to take a bath now?"

He nodded, "Before that, who's prepared this tea?"

"Ah, that's our new maid, Young Master. She's the one who prepared it."

'A new maid? Since when we have a new maid?'

He placed the – now empty – tea cup on the tray, and he sharpened his gaze.

"Call her here. Now."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **

**Hope you enjoy this fic :D**

**Can you leave us [Me and Draco] a review/fave/follow? It will makes us happy and updating faster :]**

**Well, my name is Miharu Midorikawa, you can call me anything you like [P.S. Don't call me with a weird name ok?] I'm here just for translate this fic into English, the original is in Indonesia. **

**Thank you for reading!**

'**Till we meet again~**


	2. Chapter 2

_KNOCK KNOCK__!_

"Come in."

Carefully, the boy dressed up as a girl opened the door with a soft creak and stepped in to the room, "You're calling me, Young Master?"

Eren stared at the man whose sit on his desk's chair in front him and walked towards Eren. His silky black raven hair is combed tidy, even though he's spending the entire day outside. His expressionless face stared at Eren intensively. This is the first time Eren see the Young Master with his own eyes, and Eren have an impressions – don't know it's bad or good – about him.

'_**Shit, he's so short.'**_

"So, you're the new brat right?" Rivaille observing Eren completely, from top of his head 'till his feet. "You're the one who prepared my tea?"

"Ye-yes."

"And cleaning my room too?"

Eren nodded. Suddenly the Young Master approached Eren and grabs his shoulder, forcing Eren to slightly bow. "E-eh? Young Master?"

"Hm…" The owner of the expressionless face mumbled, "Not bad."

"Huh?"

Rivaille released Eren from his grip and walked towards his desk, "Clean the whole room in this house."

The teen who disguised as a girl blinked his eyes, slightly doubted what he's listening a moment ago, "What do you mean, Young Master?"

"Just like I said. The _whole _room."

"N-now?"

"Yes. Now."

The brown haired boy gulped nervously. His Master's house is unbelievably huge, probably twice as the size of a soccer field. And _he _ordered Eren to clean the whole room inside the house _now?_

Now Eren can describe his new Young Master perfectly.

**He's short – small, wall face – expressionless, sadistic, and the worst of it… he's **_**alive.**_

**.**

**.**

**Reveal My Secret!**

**Chapter 2**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Original fic by Draco de Laviathan**

**Translated by Miharu Midorikawa**

**WARNING! Cross-dressing Eren, maybe OOC, BL!Shonen-ai!yaoi!boy x boy!**

**.**

**.**

The clock tell it's already 8 PM. Six hours already passed when Eren meets his new master, and looks like Eren finished the job his master's gave to him. And now he's walking towards his master's room to give him a report about his job.

"Young Master, I've finished cleaning the whole room," Eren trying to catch his breath, "Just like you ordered me to."

"Hm, I see," Rivaille gets up from his chair, "I'm gonna see your work. Follow me."

Eren nodded and following his Young Master behind – just like a kitten, while that black haired teen checking the whole room thoroughly. When that, they don't speak a single word, just some mumbling voice from his Young Master when checking the corner of the room.

Rivaille closed the door of the last room and spun around to see Eren, "Call the whole workers in the house. Tell them to gather at the main room, _now._"

. . . . .

All of the workers are now gathering at the main room, while talking to each other, mumbling for what exactly they Young Master are calling them.

"Are our salaries will be raised?"

"That's impossible. Master Irvin just raised our salaries 2 moths ago."

"Or maybe… we're gonna get fired?!"

"_Ehm_."

A voice closing their mouth, now the Young Master is in front of them, he crossing his arms and wraps it closely to his chest. With relaxed, Rivaille patted Eren's back hardly – makes the brunet surprised and winced in pain – and see toward his slave – I mean, his workers that gathered in front of him.

"Starting today, this brat will be _my _private _maid._ The only one who can order her around _it's just me_."

Deadly silent~

Christa face-palmed.

Mina dropped her tray.

Their pet Cat is mewling.

The Colossal Titan stopped dancing ballet.

The Female Titan stopped climbing Wall Shina.

Eren widened his eyes as much as he could.

Looks like he can't go home anytime soon.

. . . . .

"Jaeger, clean the meeting room. There will be a guest visits soon. Make sure you wait for him and escorting him 'till the main room. After that prepare a tea. I'm gonna working on a few documents, call me when he arrives."

He nodded and walked to the main entrance, his timing was great, and a bell was heard from beyond the door. He rushed opened the door and smiled.

"Welcome to the Smith Family's house, sir. Young Master Rivaille is waiting-"

"Eren?"

Silent.

Eren stared at the man in front of him.

The pale brown hair, he's taller than Eren, the face just like a horse-,

The emerald green eyed boy LOL-ed.

If you ask, Eren will surely answer that he never hates someone. He's – in the past – a good boy that have a very nice attitude towards the other.

Except to a certain someone.

He's Eren's rival in Middle School, and for Eren, he's the most irritating person, the most disturbing, the most annoying person in the world. He's taller than Eren, the vocalist of an infamous band, and he's also a national basketball captain.

(I know it's insane, but… oh well)

He is the person who talked to Eren and will always end up into a fight.

He is the person who insults Eren out of the blue.

He is the person whose answer 'Ask your dad.' If Eren's ask something. Even though he knows that Eren's father is missing.

He is the person who helped Eren with a pray if Eren ask for help.

He is Jean Kirschtein.

_And_…. That person is standing in front of him now, wears a tuxedo and brings a black case full of documents.

"Eren, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, looks like you're mentioned at the wrong person. My name is Ellen-"

"No! You're Eren, there's no other person who's smiling like an idiot other than him!"

_STAB! __(__?__)_

Eren stomped the feet of the man standing in front of him with all he's got, and that man just can cry in pain – not to mention that Eren's wears _heels_ right now.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eren. In. Here." That brunet give a death glare to Jean, he gave a call-me-that-and-you're-dead aura, and Jean just nodded while holding back the pain from his feet. Eren then give the innocent smile again, "Well then, I will escort you to the Young Master's room now."

Jean's now following Eren from behind, who's elegantly walked to the meeting room on the second floor of the house. Jean stared at the boy dressed up as a maid in front of him. Seriously, he thought Eren is actually a girl if he hadn't familiar with his face.

. . . . .

"So, Er-Ellen, is this the reason that you don't come to school? Working as a maid?"

"I can't help it. They don't have any money left to afford my school fees. Mikasa also quit school y'know."

"At least we know where she is right now. But you? You suddenly disappear all of the sudden. Connie and Sasha are worried about you."

Eren don't have any objection about that, and a silent come to them.

"Why don't you tell us, Eren? You can work in my house or at Sasha's, or at Connie's restaurant-"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Or you can be the _hunter_ again."

That green eyed boy just stays in silent. He stopped walking, "_Hunter _is no longer exist."

"You can restart your career again! Search for a new agency!"

They both walked inside a room, Eren pleased Jean to sit on a sofa, while he poured a tea and serving a few of small cakes. He doesn't show any single sign to answer Jean.

"You don't feel any pity to your fans? They kept asking about you, Eren. _Hunter _said that he will never abandoning his fans!" Said Jean full of anger. He mad at Eren whose keep running away from his responsibility.

"Jean, I don't want to come back to that world."

"But you like that world!"

Eren try to concentrate to prepared the tea, he placed a cup in front of Jean. Jean is started to pissed off towards Eren's attitude who's trying to ignore the truth. Jean knows, deep down inside Eren, he's still concerned about his past that don't ended in a good way.

"Are you gonna keep running away like a coward Eren? Are you gonna keep hiding? Are you-"

"Jean, stop it!"

Jean flinched. Eren just scolding him just now, without expressions he glared sharply at his rival who's sitting in front of him. It's really obvious, that Eren don't want to continue the conversations between them. Quickly, Eren cleaned the tea property and leaved from his position.

"I will call the Young Master. You can wait for him in here."

The echoes from Eren's shoes can heard around the room, and followed by a soft click of a door that being closed. Leaving Jean alone in the room, he sighed and resting his back at the sofa his currently sitting on.

"You can't run forever, _Hunter…"_

. . . . .

"No."

"Huh?"

"You heard my answer," Rivaille placed the empty cup on the table, and crossed his arms closed to his chest, "We reject to working together with you."

"B-but, this will producing a huge-"

"Don't need it." That black haired teen gets up from his seat, "I enjoy talking with you, Kirschtein. Jaeger, escort him out."

"I understand, Master. Come, Sir Kirschtein."

-_**serves you right, **_Eren smirked at Jean. That pale browned hair man just sulked in defeat, and finally follows Eren leaving the room. They walked towards the main entrance without spoke a single word.

After reached the main entrance, Jean spun around towards Eren, and stared at him closely, "How long you'll keep this up? You can't hide the secret forever."

"I don't know. But, I will kill you if you tell anybody about that, Jean."

Jean shook his head, "Nah. I won't tell anybody. But I hope someone's telling about that so you can come back."

Eren stared at Jean sharply and opens the door, "'Till we meet again, sir Kirschtein. Have a good day."

That pale browned hair man replied Eren's gaze, finally he leave from the Smith Family's household, without saying anything to Eren anymore.

They don't know. That their conversation is heard by someone.

"_Jaeger hides something?"_

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **

**Konnichiwa****! Its Miharu brings an update for you guys! XD**

**Sorry if the update's slow, I have many assignments from school, blame the school for it. AND~, THANK YOU FOR THE FAVS, FOLLOW AND THE REVIEWS! I'm soo happy right now XD **

**I will try to translate and updates faster :]**

'**Till we meet again. Ciao ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

That morning is a _peace _morning in Smith's household.

"JAEGER GETS ME MY BAG RIGHT NOW-_COUGH__!_"

"YOUNG MASTER! EAT IT SLOWLY!"

-well. It's not really a _peace _morning.

Somehow the Young Master – the heir of Smith corporation is forgot that he have a morning class, when he asked why, he just answered 'Can't get any sleep last night' while busy searching for his paperworks inside the drawer.

Meanwhile, his private _maid_ that confused over his Young Master just can follow his Young Master. Getting the stuffs that been ordered by the Young Master, even though sometimes the stuffs that the raven haired man is a weird stuffs that he will bring to the college.

"Jaeger, takes my tea set inside the trunk – argh, it's already this late! Mike! We go now!"

"I understood."

"WAIT YOUNG MASTER-,"

It's too late, the slick black limousine that Rivaille ride is already disappeared from Smith's household courtyard, leaving Mina standing in front of the door while carry a medium sized box wrapped by a blue fabric.

"Uhh what should I do… He forgot his lunch…"

'_Lunch? 'the hell, that old man is still bring a lunch?' _Eren thought. He just can ask to the senior maid in confusion, "Is Young Master always brings lunch from home?"

"Emm, yes. Young Master said that he hates his college's canteen because it's dirty, so he wanted to bring a lunch from home." That black haired maid is confused right now. "What should I do…?"

Honestly, Eren wanted to say 'N.O.P; Not My Problem' about Rivaille's lunch, but… poor him – Eren remembered about his Young Master's _clean-freak _attitude.

So finally he takes the – maybe – right way.

"Mina, is there's a bicycle in the house?"

"Ah, there's one in the garage – Thoma's. For what?"

"Give me his lunch!"

"Eh?"

Ah, Eren remembered when the Orphanage's kids forgot about their homework.

**.**

**.**

**Reveal My Secret!**

**Chapter 3**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Original fic by Draco de Laviathan**

**Translated by Miharu Midorikawa**

**WARNING! Cross-dressing Eren, maybe OOC, BL!Shonen-ai!yaoi!boy x boy!**

**.**

**.**

Black eye bags clearly showed on Rivaille's eyes. His pale skin is now becoming paler. He got several worried gazes and questions from his friends – not exactly his friends. But, oh well. But Rivaille is Rivaille, so he just answered those questions with, 'I'm ok.' Or 'Everything's fine'.

Truthfully, he confused too. What was he thinking that makes him can't fell asleep?

"YOUNG MASTER RIVAILLE!"

That raven haired man turned over, and sees a girl with emerald orbs that looks like really tired while ride a bicycle, with carry a familiar box with her – something's he forgot this morning.

Suddenly now he remembered why he can't get any sleep last night.

"You forgot," Said the maid while try to catch _her_ breath, "the lunch."

Ah, yes. He forgot his lunch.

-No, it's not means that Rivaille thinking about his lunch is the reason that he can't sleep-

Rivaille remembered, because he's thinking about Eren-Ellen's secret – well of course he doesn't know about Eren's real name – is the reason he can't sleep last night.

"Thank you. Go home now," Said Rivaille roughly while taking his lunch from Eren's hand, "or clean the whole room in the house 'till I can't see a _single_ dust."

Eren immediately nodded and disappeared from Rivaille's gaze with his bicycle – Thoma's bicycle. The Young Master just sighed and goes to his classroom, while received a shouting from his friends.

"Uwahh, Rivaille can get a girlfriend?!"

"She's so hot! Rivaille, introduce her to me!"

"Rivaille's girlfriend is so cute – I want to bring her home-,"

Rivaille cursed. If he not too tired, he will put a bottle of M*ster M*scle lemon scented to each of his friends' mouth so they can shut up.

. . . . .

Connie and Sasha put up a 'WTF' faces.

Jean just called them to meet up on the usual café. They thought that this is gonna be the usual meeting, but-

"Sasha, Connie! Long time no see!"

-who is this girl?

"Jean, you called just to introduce us to your girlfriend?!" Connie stared Jean with a disgusting face, while Sasha tries to hold her tears, "Jean you cheated Marco!"

"THIS IS NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! AND I'M NOT-,"

"Jean you've finally going out with Marco?!" A girl sitting in front of Jean said in surprise while gave him a 'why-the-hell-Marco-is-wants-to-going out-with-you' stare. The pale browned male stared to his friends that their brain is currently – slightly – broked, "I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH MARCO!"

"-yet." Chirped Connie, which received a smack on his face from Jean.

"Listen," Jean swipe his sweat with a mop-emm, with a napkin that served by the café, "this is Eren y'know."

Silent.

Connie and Sasha are silent. Then they stared at Jean. And said chorused,

"No way."

Jean slammed the table in front of him with his hands. Well, from Eren's girly appearance – pink dress and black stocking complete with a black boots – there's no one can guess that Eren is exactly a boy, not a girl.

"I'm serious! This is Eren! Are you can't see his ugly face? Oh please, Ren, why did you have to wear a girl clothes?"

"Heh, pony face. If I dressed as a boy, Master Rivaille and all of the house keepers is gonna surprised and suspicious!"

"Jean, maybe you have to get your eyes checked," Said Sasha whose now sitting next to Eren while eat a cake that she got from nowhere, "this is the face of Lolita magazine model! Not a porcelain model!"

The horse faced man is now started to pissed off, and Eren who's still disguised as a girl is now currently enjoying the pancake he ordered.

"For the love of Titan, that's Eren! If you guys don't believe me just ask him!"

Duo Sasha-Connie now stared at each other, and glanced to Eren.

"Who's the center of SNK48 right now?"

"Mikasa, who else. She's my sister after all."

"Stohess University's professor?"

"Armin."

"The first thing you want to do to Hanji is?"

"Makes her disappeared from this world."

-Just a joke, but Eren still pissed off towards the owner of the Orphanage who doesn't take a responsibility for the kids in the Orphanage.

"Who's our high school's Biology teacher-"Connie asked Eren again but been cut off by the brown haired girl in front of him, "What's my favorites food?"

"Potato."

The bald man just can grin wide, while his partner in crime tried to hold her tears, "EREN!"

Eren let out a soft chuckle, "I miss you too guys, Sasha, Connie." Said Eren with a soft tone, he replied Sasha's – demonic strength – hug. "How are you?"

"That's our line Eren!" Said Connie while takes a small potato from Jean's food plate, "Where have you've been? And why are you dressed up like that?"

"How should I explain this," The boy who's dressed up as a girl let out a long sighs, "The point is, the Orphanage is now can't afford our school fees and I have to find a job because of that."

"And what exactly is your job now?" Asked Sasha in the middle of ordering a several foods to the waiter, of course that earned a shouting of disagreements from Jean – because he's the one who's paying.

"A _maid_."

Connie chocked in middle of eating a potato, Sasha nearly dropped the menu book, while Jean just give them a 'What-did-I-say' look on his face. The emerald green eyed boy just smirking in the corner.

"Seriously?" The bald headed teen stared Eren in disbelief, "Why did you do that? You can work at my restaurant, Eren!"

"I don't want to be a bother to you and Sasha, Connie." That Germany blooded teen eats his pancake again, "I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"But, no one can guess that Eren looks really beautiful like this," Sasha caressed Eren's cheeks softly with both of her hands, "Even his skin is soo smooth like a _real _girl!"

"From ugly face to a model face. You've definitely used magic, yes, Ren?"

"You're so straight forward Jean. My face isn't that bad-" Eren eats a mouthful pancake, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "My face is better than yours Jean~" Eren said in a sing-a-song tone.

"Oh? Really…?" Jean gives Eren a glare.

"Yup! My face is better than a _horse _face like you." Connie and Sasha clamped both of their mouths with their hands to prevent them from LOL-ing. Jean face is now deep red from embarrassment and anger.

"What the hell Eren?! My face isn't like a horse!"

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"Just look your self at the mirror, my friend~" Eren called a waiter, "Miss, I want a pancake again."

"Why are you ordering again?!"

"Because you're the one who pays it." Eren swiftly take the menu book and observing the list of foods he want to order again, "Don't be shy Connie, you can order anything! Even the most expensive lobster!"

Jean put his fist and directed it to Eren, "EREN YOU BASTARD-"

"HELP! VIOLENCE AGAINST CHILDREN AND WOMEN!"

"YOU'RE A BOY DAMMIT!"

While Jean and Eren are busy with their lover's quarrel- ehm, I mean, their _friendly _fight, Connie and Sasha busy ordering various kinds of foods.

"The cake is delicious, right Sha?"

"Yup!"

. . . . .

Rivaille dropped his body to the comfy bed, thinking about the talk that his parents told him before they go to Hawaii for business meeting – which he suspicious-ed that is his parents' second honeymoon. He's not a child who can be fooled anymore.

"_So Rivaille, the Bossard family is organized a party to celebrate their son's birthday – Auruo, you know him right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, our family is invited, but Papa and Mama have to go to Hawaii – likes usual, there's a meeting. Will you go there for our sake? Who knows, that you will found your fateful mate there."_

Mate? Ha. Rivaille wants to laugh. He never cared about his mate. Even he doesn't even care with women. The only human that makes him interested is _Hunter._

Yes, Hunter. A Personal's of a boyband – named The Shifters, a boyband on the rise.

Rivaille personally don't know why is he can have an interest towards them. I mean, he never liked a fast tempo-ed music genre and electronic nuanced like that. He liked classical music over this century's music type.

But weird, every song that Hunter sings is heard beautifully in his ears. It's so addictive.

Before he realized it, he suddenly gathered the boyband's entire album on his laptop. Watched and saved the entire movie, which Hunter's played – his favorite is Attack on Titan because he thought that Hunter is played his part very well – and other things that can makes Rivaille as a fanboy who's really addicted over the boyband.

Even he collected Hunter's entire article he can find, the question 'Why' is still haunting his mind.

Back to the Rivaille's problem, who's celebrated a birthday with a boring dance party in this century? Rivaille doesn't understand that Auruo brat is classics person or just wants to show off his wealth. 'Hell, he even can't bet on dance!

-it's not means that Rivaille can dance though. He never goes to a dance party before, the one who always attended it is his parents.

"_Hmph, like I care." _Thought the raven black haired man, _"I will order Mike to go instead of me."_

Slowly, Rivaille is asleep with an invitation letter on his hand.

. . . . .

"Young Master?" Eren knocked his Master's bedroom's door, "I've bring a tea."

No answer.

"Master Rivaille?"

Slowly the brown haired maid opened the door and go inside the room, he finds the almighty Young Master is sleeping on the corner of the bed.

Eren let out a soft chuckle, _"Just like a child." _Eren thought. He smiled and put the tea next to Rivaille's work desk like usual, and walked towards the bed. Intended to wakes up his master and tells him to move to the center of the bed before he falls to the floor.

"Master, please wake up for a moment. You're gonna get fall if you stays like this." He said while patted Rivaille's shoulder softly. What Eren's got is his hand being shoved off from his master's shoulder, and that gesture makes the man whose sleeping moves from his position and fell to the floor.

But of course our _maid _is fast and a have a quick sense. He quickly grabs his Master in his arms before he fell to the floor.

And we can see Eren's face changed from his _maid _mode.

"_Oh god, this old man is heavy!"_

Oh please Eren, his weight is _just _65 kilograms.

Eren put up a great effort to put Rivaille's back to his bed, Eren climbed to the bed so he can put his Master more easily. Now Eren's finished his task, he get off from Rivaille's bed and fixing his uniform and intended to leave the room as soon as he finished.

Until a hand pulled him back to the bed, and takes him into a hug.

"Y-young Master?" The emerald green eyed teen tried to break his Master's hug from him, but it wont bugged an inch. Rivaille's not showing any movements of letting go Eren from his hug, the worst is he tightened his hug and burying his face on Eren's chest.

Somehow now… Rivaille's face is looks cute in Eren's eyes.

The Germany blooded teen shook his head. No, that's just some Eren's crazy imaginations. Yes, that's just some – oh God, Eren just realized that his Master's bed is so comfortable that makes him sleepy.

And for the extra, Rivaille's hair scent from his shampoo.

Eren weakened.

Eren can't stay calm.

Eren's will is fading away.

"Nnh… Windex…Sunlight…Broom…,"

Silent.

Deadly Silent.

Without a single cricket.

_**What the fuck.**_

For God's sake! Eren's Master is dreaming about cleaning properties while moaning?!

Eren doesn't understand anything anymore, other than Rivaille's brokes Eren's beautiful delusional imagination with Rivaille's clean freak attitude which doesn't come off even when he is sleeping.

"_Like hell I care." _Thought Eren while slowly drifting away to the dream land.

. . . . .

The bright light from the light shone him entirely, that makes Rivaille get up from his naps – he doesn't even knows why he was sleeping.

But there's one thing he really sure about.

He's sleeping alone.

But his eyes catch a human figure in monochrome color outfit besides him.

Why-

"E-Ellen?!"

-he is hugging his own _maid_?!

Rivaille release the hug and moved away from his sleeping maid – who's still sleeping comfortably on his bed. What's going on- he doesn't know. Actually he's afraid what _if _he does something to her, but he's sure that he doesn't do anything weird to her – since they still have their clothes on.

Wait, did Rivaille just thinking about-

The Raven haired man stared at the person besides him. Her beautiful and slightly masculine face is hiding something from him that makes him can't get any sleep yesterday night. Her brown hair is a little messy, her bangs is fall in front of her eyes.

More long Rivaille stared at her, his interest towards the owner of the emerald greened – even thought now her eyes is closed – girl is becoming more stronger.

This brat is takes his interest.

Unconsciously, Rivaille's hand moved to touch his maid's bangs to shove it from hiding her eyes. And Rivaille's gaze is falling towards the-

-maid's pink plump lips that looked soo alluring.

This is wrong, Rivaille knows that. But he already minimized their distance between each other, and their distance is just a few millimeter-

"Rivaille, are you inside?"

_MOODBREAKER!_

Panic. Rivaille's now panic. He thinking for a moment, searching for a way how to hides Ellen from being seen by someone who's gonna enter his room. Because the current situations and positions is really awkward, Rivaille stays away from the maid and quickly brought the blanket over to covering his maid figure.

Rivaille bedroom's door lowly opened and revealed a human with pale brown hair and the same eyes color as the hair, "Rivaille?"

"What?"

"Are you just wakes up from your nap?"

"No, I woke up from the dead. Well of course, Petra. Why are you suddenly come?"

"Uhh, our group is agreed to work on our assignments this evening. The others already waiting in the café behind the college, I'm here to pick you up."

And we can guess that Rivaille is forgot about that.

"Give me a time to change."

"Alright, I will wait downstairs. By the way, I don't know you take a nap with a blanket."

That pale browned girl closed the door and Rivaille can hear a sound of a footsteps slowly getting further from his room. He let out a long sigh and takes off the blanket, then shoved off the maid from his bed.

"Ouch!" Said the maid, "Who is- oh, Young Master, you're awake."

"Yes, and can you explain why are you suddenly sleeping with me?"

Eren tilted his head, "But Master, you're the one who pulled me to the bed."

Rivaille shut his mouth. Well… Rivaille certainly remembered that his maid is buying him a ton of cleaning properties for him – and of course that makes Rivaille really happy. But he never expected that he will hug his own maid!

And the craziest thing is that he _almost _kissed his maid.

The raven haired man is confused, what's wrong with him today?

"Master?"

He shook his and gets up from the bed, "Jaeger, after I leave, clean my room. And reheat that tea before I arrived again."

After says that, Rivaille go to the bathroom – leaving confused Eren alone. The teen that's still disguised as a girl sighed and leave from his Master's bedroom.

"Geez~ Damn that old man with wall face."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

**Okay… looks like the original author is have a Fanboy!Rivaille fetish XD**

**Sorry for the late update, it took me several days to translating this fic. I hope this not disappointing all of you guys :]**

**Well then, see you later~**

**TATAKAEEE!**


End file.
